In general, shift before stop refers to a shift in a vehicle just before stopping and means shifting from the third gear position to the first gear position, shifting from the second gear position to the first gear position, or shifting from the third gear position to the second gear position (in case of 2-shift stop).
At a shift before a stop, since a vehicle speed is low and a shift ratio is high, shift feeling deteriorates even due to small changes of torque and, thus, creep torque control is essential.
In the case of a hybrid electric vehicle (HEV) with a conventional automatic transmission (A/T), when shifting from the third gear position to the first gear position or when shifting from the second gear position to the first gear position, torque during a shift before a stop should have a positive (+) value but, in the case of a dual clutch transmission (DCT), torque at a shift before a stop should have a negative (−) value. Further, the conventional automatic transmission (A/T) has a gear shift time before a stop which is 7 kph and the dual clutch transmission (DCT) has a gear shift time before stopping which is 3 kph lower than that of the conventional automatic transmission (A/T). Therefore, a creep torque control logic may be applied to the automatic transmission (A/T) even in the off state of an acceleration pedal position sensor (APS) or a brake pedal position sensor (BPS) but, in case of the dual clutch transmission (DCT), if creep torque control is carried out, a vehicle speed is lowered due to the creep torque having a negative (−) value, a gear shift time before a stop is low, i.e., 3 kph, and, thus, differentiation of release conditions is required.